Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Yuri
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Mion is bored, and thinks about Rena. Later, they get into an... interesting situation. Request from TheReverend724. MionXRena Yuri. Lemony.


A/N: This is a request I took from TheReverend724. My apologies for being slow at updating other stories, but I've had a lot to do recently. The subject of this story? take a guess from the title.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Yuri

Mion was bored, as normal. School was always really boring, and she longed for the club meeting after school, so that she could let off some steam by bashing Keiichi. The pervert deserved it, at least that was her opinion. She could not believe that she had once had feelings for him. He was currently after poor Hanyuu, and the innocent little girl was very close to giving in to some of his requests.

Speaking of innocent little girls...

Mion glanced to her left, where the orange-haired Rena sat, calmly sat working. Mion felt a light blush form on her cheeks. She had known for a long time that she was bisexual, and had always liked Rena a lot. She was so cute... Mion briefly wondered about Rena trying to take herself home.

Mion looked away, glancing over the class. All the other club members were in some sort of relationship, kind of. Satoko and Rika were happily smiling at each other while they chatted, and Hanyuu was blushing at Keiichi's remarks. As for Shion, she had a now fully reawakened Satoshi's arm round her, as Chie-sensei was not looking. Even her own little sister was in a relationship, yet Mion was still single.

So was Rena.

Mion sighed as she got on with her work. She would think of something, she had always managed before to come up with a plan. 'Hang on, why do I need a plan?' Mion caught herself up. Was she admitting that she wanted the younger girl? Mion looked at Rena again. The pretty young girl had a look of concentration on her face. 'So... cute,' was all Mion could think.

* * *

"Okay! Club meeting time!" Mion shouted once school was over.

"Um sorry sis, but Satoshi and I, um, have to go somewhere, sorry sis," Shion said, blushing a little, while her boyfriend stood by her side with an arm round her shoulders.

"Actually, Rika and I need to go too..." Satoko spoke up.

"Well that just leaves me and you three lovely ladies," Keiichi said, stepping up behind Hanyuu, who wore a look of terror.

"Keiichi, if you are going to be a pervert, do it elsewhere," Mion said hitting him, causing him to fall over. Then Mion sighed, "Very well, club's canceled for today."

They left in groups, Shion and Satoshi heading for Okinomiya, Satoko and Rika walking to the shops, and Keiichi stalking Hanyuu as she made her way to the shrine. The only ones left were Mion and Rena. Rena turned to her friend, "Time to go home now, to go home."

Mion smiled, 'She is so cute, so very cute, and pretty, and... I do want her.' Mion mentally slapped herself, 'She's my friend, my friend, I shouldn't think like that. But... I do want her, so badly.'

Rena turned her head, so it half-lay on her shoulder, "Mii-chan, is something wrong?"

"A-ano, nothing, I'm fine," Mion replied, in such a flushed manner that anyone would know she was lying. Anyone except Rena.

"Oh, that's alright then," Rena said, giving a hundred-Watt smile, illuminating Mion's inner world, 'So, cute!'

"You know something Rena?" Mion asked, a strange look in her eyes.

"Wh-what is it Mii-chan?" Rena stuttered out of terror.

"For once... I'm... TAKING _YOU_ HOME!" Mion grabbed Rena, and started running towards her house.

"M-Mii-chan?"

Mion blinked, they were still in the classroom, it had been her imagination working overtime. "Ano... sorry, spaced out there for a second." She blushed a little.

"Hau~ Mii-chan looks so cute when she blushes," Rena's eyes turned to hearts.

Mion pinched herself, 'This is not my imagination... oh no!" Mion started to run, but it was useless.

"I'M TAKING YOU HOME!" Rena's speed and strength and speed increased by approximately ten times. She caught Mion and ran straight towards her home.

"RENA! Please STOP!" Mion was terrified. She had never suffered the 'take home' treatment before. She understood why Hanyuu always cried when she was taken home by Rena.

"Hau~, but you're so cute!"

Mion's blush, which had still been on her face, increased, 'She thinks I'm cute?'

Rena stopped as they reached her house, "Ano... sorry Mii-chan. You were just so cute..."

Mion's face was redder than a tomato that had been painted red. "It's okay Rena."

"Well since you're here anyway, would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Mion managed while fighting the blush that was still in place. She followed Rena inside, and into the living room.

"My father's out at the moment. Would you like some tea?" Rena enquired, as she motioned for Mion to sit down on the sofa.

"Yes please," Mion was still having trouble with words, and the remnants of her blush.

Rena left the room and Mion did her best to compose herself, 'This is just her inviting me in, nothing weird is going to happen. But she said I was cute, could she like me? I don't know anymore...'

Rena returned a few minutes later with a tray with a teapot and two cups on it. She poured Mion a cup and handed it to her, "Here you go Mii-chan."

When Rena had passed the cup, she had leaned over slightly, having the effect of making her breasts push slightly on the fabric of her blouse. Basically, Mion was made very aware of her friend's bosom, and consequently, she blushed again.

Rena frowned, "Is something wrong Mii-chan?"

"Nothing..." Mion was failing to convince even Rena, but the other girl did not comment, and just poured her own cup sat down next to Mion on the sofa.

"If you're sure Mii-chan."

Mion glanced up at Rena again, the closeness to her was getting to Mion, and she started having slightly _interesting_ thoughts about her friend. But then she thought of something, 'She's probably in love with Keiichi, damn it! I'll never get a chance with her.'

"Mii-chan, can I ask you something?" Rena asked after sipping her tea.

Mion swallowed hard before replying, "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you in love with Kei-kun?"

Mion was glad she not drinking anything, as she would have spat it out. As it was, she almost dropped the still full teacup. "Wh-what? In love with him? Hell no. Been there, done that, not going back in a million years. I gave up on him when he started going after Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu."

Rena smiled at Mion's comments, "Same here, he really is a pervert isn't he?"

"Yeah. And anyway, I found..." Mion cut herself off before she said any more.

"Found what?" Rena was curious.

"Found... somebody else I like." Mion's blush had returned at full strength.

Rena blushed a little as well, "Oh... do you mind if I ask who it is?"

Mion gulped, Rena was so close now, as she tried to look into Mion's eyes. Mion looked the younger girl in the eyes, those eyes she loved so much, those innocent eyes, which were asking what appeared a relatively innocent question, but was really a question that held so much value, it was crushing Mion to answer it. She took a deep breath then said one word, "You."

Rena's astonishment was clearly written all over her face, "Me. You like me Mii-chan?"

Mion looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, it's just, you're so cute, pretty, beautiful. I just fell in love with you. I understand that you won't want it, but..." Mion stopped when Rena put a finger over her Mion's lips.

"When did I say I didn't want your love?" Rena smiled brightly, "I love you too Mii-chan. As soon as I realised I was out of love with Keiichi, I found my true feelings for you. I love you, you're kind, strong, beautiful."

Mion looked into the blue eyes of the girl she loved, "Rena... thank you, for accepting me and my love." Mion lent in, and her lips touched Rena's softly, as her hands went to Rena's back, slowly stroking up and down it. The half drunk cups of tea were completely forgotten in the intimate moment.

Rena's hand made it to Mion's green hair, and felt the softness under her hands. At the same time, Mion licked Rena's bottom lip, demanding entrance, which was graciously granted. While their tongues played with each other, the girl's hands examined each others' bodies. Each of them felt excitement at the feeling of another girl's body under their hands, and the feeling of another girl's lips and tongue on their own.

When they needed to breath, their lips broke apart, but a strand of saliva still connected them, and they still clung to each other. They both felt slightly dazed still, after their sudden confessions to each other.

"Rena..."

"Mii-chan, let's move to my room, it'd be bad if my father came back and found us like this."

Mion nodded before she had fully processed what was said, then it struck her, 'Bedroom.'

* * *

Lemon warning, as if you hadn't guessed it was coming.

* * *

Rena lay down on the bed, seeming to Mion as if she were the most beautiful creature in existence. "Mii-chan... please, I need you." Rena sounded so innocent, yet her voice sounded pleading as well.

Mion climbed on top off her, straddling Rena's waist. Their lips met each others' again, while their hands found each other's clothes. Mion broke off the kiss to pull Rena's blouse off, casting it into a corner, where her own top soon joined it, then their skirts.

Mion looked down at the nearly naked girl beneath her, and felt moisture trickle down her legs, slicking Rena's stomach as Mion unconsciously rubbed herself along Rena a little bit. Rena wore a white bra, which was slightly too small. It gave a hint of what was underneath, while leaving most of it to imagination. Mion slipped her hand around the clasp and undid it. Her reward was a full view off Rena's ample breasts.

Rena in turn reached to Mion's bra, and after a little fumbling with it, undid the clasp, revealing Mion's even larger bosom. Rena put a hand to the Mion's right breast, then pulled herself up a little to suck on the other, earning little moans from Mion. "Ah, Rena, yes suck on it baby, suck on it!" Okay, that was not like Mion normally, Rena thought, but mad lust does that to people.

While Rena was suckling, Mion's right hand found the other girl's left breast, while her other hand trailed down lower, to where Rena's wetness was soaking her panties. Mion smiled between moans, then slid her hand under the wet fabric, as her fingers touched a little hair, then soft skin. Rena stopped sucking and gasped, as Mion's index finger found the opening and slid inside, while the rest remained softly caressing the outside.

"Mii-chan... ah!" Rena's little moans were music to Mion's ears, as Mion's finger started moving slowly, and her lips found Rena's again. Then Mion felt Rena's right hand at the top of her panties, peeling away the soaked material. Mion used her free hand to remove her own, then Rena's underwear, all the time keeping her finger moving inside Rena.

Rena lay herself down slowly, putting her head between Mion's legs, so that the juices dripping out of Mion started to cover her face. Mion felt something warm and wet touch her most private part for the briefest of moments and gasped. Then it touched again, and Mion moaned as Rena's tongue lapped at the juices pouring out. Mion moaned more, "Rena, please, lick my pussy more, please," she managed to say through her pleasure, readjusting herself so that her womanhood was right above Rena's mouth, and adding an extra finger to Rena.

Rena, who was herself nearly screaming with pleasure, lapped at the sticky liquid, and at Mion, all the time eliciting stranger noises from her lover. She felt a third finger being added to her, and let out a cry as she released onto Mion's hand, and devoured Mion's juices even faster, while Mion tasted the liquid that covered her hand. Finding she liked the taste, Mion lay her body on top of Rena's and placed a kiss on her lower lips. The couple lapped at each other more, drinking in each others' sweet liquid like water: they felt that they needed it more than anything else.

Eventually, after straining her tongue to it's limits, Mion felt Rena shudder, before receiving a faceful of the liquid. Mion could no longer hold on and released herself into Rena's waiting mouth. Mion moved herself round, staying on top of Rena, but now face to face with her. They kissed, and Mion tasted what must be herself on Rena's lips. Seeing that Rena's face was still covered in her juices, Mion licked it clean with gentle licks. Then she gently slid her legs between Rena's, and opened both their legs, allowing their womanhoods to touch and rub against each other.

They moved together, moving their hips to each other, kissing with both their upper and lower lips, as they spiraled into pleasure together, then collapsed with Mion lying by Rena.

"Rena, I love you."

"Mii-chan, I love you too."

* * *

Lemon warning over

* * *

Mion was bored, as normal. School was always really boring, and, as normal she could not wait for the end of the day. Everything was normal, well not quite everything. She looked over at the girl sitting next to her, who returned her gaze. They smiled at each other, then returned to their work.

"Okay! Club time!" Keiichi called out to the assembled crowd.

"Actually guys, Mii-chan and I have to go somewhere today," Rena spoke up.

A few eyebrows were raised and everyone turned to Mion for confirmation. She smiled, "Yeah, we'd better go, come on Rena."

They left the others groaning bout the club being off. They walked the road towards Mion's house. The reason, they both knew, as they glanced mischievously at each other: Mion had a bigger bed.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Please review, or else I will have Rena and her hatchet deal with you.

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
